Book of Darkoff
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When a Book disappears in Spirit World and Yusuke on another mission, Koenma gets Kuwabara to go to Demon World to get the missing page from the book. Soon a villain gets wind of this and goes after Kuwabara. Will Kuwabara get the missing page or will Yusuke and others have to rescue him and the page?
1. The Mission

Author's Note: This is story has nothing do with current story line of the series i'm working on. This takes place months after the final episode of the anime and omiting that Yusuke was fired by Koenma.

Disclamer: i don't own anyone or anything but the the book of Darkoff, the Maratos band, the Darkest Part, Demono's Bazaar, the Dead Root, Decapitation Inn and Demon World Train station.

* * *

Book of Darkoff

Chapter 1- The Mission

In Spirit World, Koenma is stamping papers. The ogres are running around frantically and George the Ogre comes to Koenma's office. Koenma ignores him but George goes to him trips and fall in front of Koenma.

"What is wrong, Ogre?" Koenma asks annoyed still stamping papers.

"Sir, the Book of Darkoff is missing." George says frantically.

"What!"

"The Book of Darkoff is not where it's supposed to be."

"Oh, no, I sent Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei on another mission to get the Rosetta Broach. We need Kuwabara he's the only one still here. Get Botan now and tell her to get Kuwabara here right now."

"Yes, sir."

George goes to Botan and tells her to get Kuwabara. Meanwhile Kuwabara is walking down the street going toward his apartment that he living at. Kuwabara is a little annoyed that he didn't go on the mission with Yusuke and the others. Kuwabara originally brushed it when first happened. As he was getting his keys he hears something.

"Kuwabara! We need your help!" Botan yells getting the other spirit detective's attention.

"Botan! What are you doin' here I thought Spirit World didn't need me." Kuwabara says seriously.

"But Koenma needs you, you're the only that can do this."

"Really? I thought I wasn't strong enough to do a mission."

"Koenma needs you, Kuwabara, because the Book of Darkoff is missing and you are the only that can where the item Koenma has to get to the Darkest Part without being spotted."

"The Book of Darkoff? I think Kurama mention something about that it being a dangerous book in the wrong hands."

"Yes it is and it's also missing a page which Koenma's secret informant has in the Darkest Part. So are you coming or not."

"I'm coming, Botan."

Kuwabara and Botan go through a portal to Spirit World and they soon get to Koenma's Office and Kuwabara sits down and Koenma looks to Kuwabara and knows Kuwabara is upset but more willing to go unlike Yusuke.

"Kuwabara, I see Botan told you about what's going." Koenma says seriously.

"Yeah, so what do you need me to do?" Kuwabara asks seriously.

"I need you to get the Book of Darkoff it was stolen hours ago by some demons and put in a cave with teeth near a place called Decapitation Inn and is guarded by an ogre who knows a password which is on this piece of paper from my secret informant."

"What? I got to get a book!"

"I also need you get the missing page from my secret informant in the Darkest Part"

"Is it this more of Kurama and Hiei's thing, I stick like a sore thumb in Demon World."

"I am aware of that, Kuwabara. That is why I'm giving an item that not only hides your spirit energy but hides you human scent."

"What is it?"

"The Maratos band it looks like a normal wristband it's the item that will allow you to go to Demon World without being spotted by demons. Put it on and try it out."

Kuwabara puts the Maratos Band which looks like a black leather wrist band with two silver bands near Kuwabara wrist. It starts to make Kuwabara's spirit energy glow from gold yellow to a silver color. Kuwabara is shocked by the wristbands power.

"Wow, I feel different." Kuwabara says in shock.

"Now, you need get to the Demon World train that takes you to Demono's Bazaar in that area of Demono's Bazaar there is place called the Dead Root that is where you meet my secret informant and get the missing page from the book." Koenma says seriously.

He gives Kuwabara a train ticket and Kuwabara leaves to the Demon World. He gets there a notices Demons he's never seen stare at him but doesn't bother him. Soon the train comes and the demons get and so does he.

To be continued…


	2. Of Trains and Pages

Disclamer: i don't own anyone or anything but the the book of Darkoff, the Maratos Broach,the Darkest Part, Nork, and the other demonson the train and the Dead Root T. Blade, the mysterious person, Demono's Bazaar, the Dead Root and Demon World Train station.

* * *

Chapter 2- Of Trains and Pages

Kuwabara is on the train sitting down looking out of the window and thinking about the mission he was giving by Koenma. He looks around and sees a lot of demons on the train and they were acting different than the ones he had fought before they were more civil. Soon the train stops more demons came on and one sat by Kuwabara. The demon was grey with one eye and two horns like a rhino on his nose and his nose was shaped like a rhino he sits by Kuwabara.

"Hello," The demon says in cheery tone.

"Hi?" Kuwabara says confused.

"You look human are you a human, if you are I won't eat you I like humans."

Kuwabara's eyes widen in shock. The demon soon puts his hand out to shake Kuwabara's hand. Kuwabara hesitantly pulls out his hand. The demon notices this.

"Sorry, am I scaring you?" The demon asks. "I'll introduce myself. My name is Nork. What's your name?"

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara, I'm a demon too." Kuwabara says nervously.

"Really, aw, I thought you were a human cause I like humans."

"Well, I do too but I'm not one but I do like humans too."

"Oh, ok, so where are you going Kazuma Kuwabara?"

"Call me Kuwabara, I'm going to the Demono's Bazaar to get something."

"Wow, that's cool. You know Demono's Bazaar is the next stop, Kuwabara."

"Really? How do I stop the train?"

"Pull on that rope."

"Ok."

Kuwabara looks to his left and pulled the rope. The train stops in front of a train station. A dino demon with a train conductor outfit comes to the seat Kuwabara and Nork is at. The dino conductor looks at both of them with Kuwabara scared of the demon and Nork pointing to the train cord. The dino conductor looks at the cord and back at Kuwabara and Nork.

"Is this your stop?" The Dino conductor asks.

"Yeah, it is." Kuwabara says nervously.

"Come."

The dino conductor leads Kuwabara out of the train and Nork follows behind them. Kuwabara and Nork get off of the train. The train continues on its way. Nork looks at Kuwabara and wonders what he is looking for.

"Hey, Kuwabara, where are you going?" Nork asks.

"I'm going to find a place called the Dead Root."

"The Dead Root? That's place is scary I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"I have to meet someone there, Nork, do you know where the Dead Root is?"

"It's near the middle of Demono's Bazaar."

"Ok, where? I'm new here."

"Ok, I'll lead you but I have to leave for a bit."

"Ok."

Nork leads Kuwabara to the Dead Root. The building looks like an old western saloon with a sign hang outside the door. Kuwabara looks up as the sign gets blown in the wind. Nork points to where he will be.

"I'll be over there, Kuwabara, I need to do some…shopping…yeah."

"Ok."

Kuwabara goes inside of the Dead Root. He looks around and sees that demons were drinking and playing poker. He goes to the bar. The bartender comes to him and notices that he looks human. Kuwabara looks back with a serious face. The bartender notices this and walks to the other direction and gives a drunken demon a drink. Kuwabara taps the table to get the bartenders attention.

"Yes, sir, what would you like?"

"Is there a T. Blade here?" Kuwabara asks.

"T. Blade? Yes, there is she expecting you, sir."

"She?"

"Yes, I am." A voice says as Kuwabara looks in shock and sees a raven hair woman who is tall with a supermodel figure. She is wearing a female warrior's outfit that is dark blue and she has a sword behind her back.

"Are you Kazuma Kuwabara the one Koenma told me about?" T. Blade asks Kuwabara.

"Yes, I am." Kuwabara answers in shock.

"I'm sorry, you were expecting a man weren't you?"

"Yes, but I know not judge a book by its cover."

"You are such a gentleman, I heard so much about you and your friends the spirit detectives, here is the page for the missing book."

"Thanks, I have to go find my friend."

"Welcome."

Kuwabara leaves the Dead Root. Kuwabara doesn't see Nork in the area he pointed at. Kuwabara is confused. Soon Kuwabara goes back toward the train station. The train stops at the station and Kuwabara gets on and soon his name is called and it was Nork. Nork looked different. Kuwabara was confused. Nork looked more rhino like but was with armor plating on his grey skin.

"Nork is that you?"

"Yeah, Kuwabara, it is I'm evolving to what I really am."

"Evolving?"

"Yep, the train is here."

The train stops and Kuwabara sees it's a different train than the first one. The second one look fancier and it had even more civil demons and warriors that were surrounding a person of luxury. Kuwabara and Nork are in shock but both went to sit toward the back. The person in the train that Kuwabara and Nork saw he looked at Kuwabara and felt what he was looking for. He laughs sinisterly. Meanwhile, back at spirit world, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei came back from their mission. Yusuke threw the item that Koenma want to him.

"There, the Maratos Broach is safe." Yusuke says annoyed.

"Good, you guys, can go now." Koenma says nonchalantly.

"Wait, you don't have another case for me." Yusuke says with a raised eye brow.

"Nope, none."

"What's going on, Koenma?"

"Nothing."

"What the hell is going on, pacifier breath?"

"Well, I sent Kuwabara on mission to demon world to find the missing page of the Book of Darkoff."

"You what?"

"Oops, my mouth slipped."

Yusuke soon grabs Koenma by the collar of his shirt. Yusuke growls annoyed and shake Koenma back and forth in an angry motion. Kurama gets Yusuke to stop shaking Koenma. Kurama asks Koenma where he sent Kuwabara again and Koenma gives the three detectives trains tickets to the Darkest Part. Soon all three boys go to a portal that lead to the Demon world train station and the three boys wait for the train that came seconds later and they got on the train and the train went toward Demono's Bazaar.

To be continued…


	3. The Psychic and the Missing Book

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything but the Darkest Part, The Dead Root, train station Decapitatiton Inn, the Book of Darkoff and the myserious item Nork-Kinglon was playing with, Nork-Kinglon, the two dino conductors, T. Blade, the bouncer, the bartender, Psytoctolius  
and the troll in the cave.

* * *

Chapter 3- The Psychic and the Missing Book

While Yusuke and the other ride on the first train, meanwhile Kuwabara is riding on the second train to find the other part of his mission: The Book of Darkoff. Kuwabara was looking at the page he already have and looks at it confused.

"_What's so important about this page of the book if the whole is dangerous in the wrong hands_?" Kuwabara though to himself while on the train.

He looks to his right and sees Nork playing with a strange item but he also notices Nork is changing slowly from when he first met Nork to now. Kuwabara notices Nork looking like more like a rhino with armor plating like an armadillo. Nork looks back at Kuwabara and smiles and continues to play with his mysterious item.

"Hey, Nork, do you know where the Decapitation Inn is at?" Kuwabara asks Nork.

"Yeah, it's two stops from here I have to stop there as well." Nork says in different voice that is different.

"Nork, you sound different."

"Well, Kuwabara, I'm become what I'm suppose to be a…" Nork starts to say but he and Kuwabara notice a man next to them with long black hair, with glowing green eyes, he had a slender body type, he wore a grey suit with black shoes with and sat down on the other chair that Kuwabara and Nork are sitting at.

"Evening, gentleman, are you enjoying the train ride." The man answers in a calm but eerie voice.

"Yeah, we are." Kuwabara says suspiciously.

"Did I offend you, Mr. Kuwabara?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, aren't you one of the famous spirit detectives?"

"You're one of the spirit detectives, Kuwabara?" Nork asks.

"Yes, I am, Nork, but I didn't tell you because I know if someone knew I was here they'd kill me." Kuwabara answers seriously.

"The Darkest Part demons are different here, Mr. Kuwabara, we're not like the normal demons of Demon World. We're more civilized and accepting of humans than of those in the other parts." The man explains calmly.

"Well, I guess that is reassuring considering Nork over here." Kuwabara says.

"Well, I was a young demon, Kuwabara." Nork says seriously.

"You grow in a day, Nork?"

"Yes, I do."

"Mr. Kuwabara, I believe you wanted to get to the Decapitation Inn it is the next stop." The man says. "Have a good night, gentleman."

"Ok, what's you name?" Nork asks.

"Psytoctolius." The man answers.

"Ok, good night, Mr. Psytoctolius." Nork says. "Kuwabara, pull the cord, please."

"Sure, Nork." Kuwabara says as he pulls the cord for the train to stop.

The train stops in front of a train station. A similar dino demon with a train conductor outfit but with blue uniform comes to the seat Kuwabara and Nork is at. Kuwabara notices it was the same Dino conductor or his twin brother. The Dino conductor asks this is Kuwabara and Nork's stop and they both nod their heads. The Dino conductor leads Kuwabara and Nork off the train and they are at another train station.

"Follow me to Decapitation Inn, Kuwabara." Nork says seriously.

"Ok." Kuwabara says.

Kuwabara follows Nork. Meanwhile on the first train, Yusuke and the other are riding the train but Yusuke is getting angrier by the second. Kurama and Hiei notice this and shake their heads. Yusuke soon looks around the train and notices that the demons on the train aren't attacking them.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asks confused. "Why are these demons not attacking us like they usually do?"

"Well, they are from the Darkest Part, Yusuke, the Darkest Part demons don't act the demons from the other parts of demon world." Kurama explains calmly.

"What! That can't be! First Koenma sends Kuwabara on a dangerous mission by him! Then we get on train where demons don't attack us like demons do…" Yusuke says yelling but notices a shadow. He looks up with his eyes widen to see the Dino conductor that Kuwabara met. "Whoa! You don't see that everyday."

"Excuse, Mr. Urameshi, but can please keep your voice down for the other passengers." The Dino conductor asks in a deep voice.

"Uh, ok, sorry." Yusuke says in an unusual sheepish way.

"See, detective." Hiei says.

"Shut up, Hiei."

Back to Kuwabara and Nork, Nork leads Kuwabara to the Decapitation Inn and Kuwabara points to where he needs to go. Nork points to that direction and shows Kuwabara the cave system that he needs to go to. Nork and Kuwabara soon separate.

"Man, Nork knows his way around the Darkest Part." Kuwabara says going into the cave. "Koenma told me that the book was in this cave near a passage that was shaped like the cave had teeth."

Kuwabara travels inside the cave and he runs into three passages but not the one he knows about. Kuwabara scoffs annoyed at the fact Koenma didn't give him directions. Kuwabara uses his spirit awareness to figure out which of the three passages will lead him to the book. He spirit awareness points to the middle cave. He starts to walk toward the middle cave. He goes inside and sees the passage that was shaped like the cave had teeth. He goes to the passage next to it and he sees the book. The book was big and blue and black with a red spine. The front cover had the words "Book of Darkoff" on it. The back had a different language that Kuwabara couldn't understand. Kuwabara goes near the book but knows it booby trapped.

"I sense somethin' in the room that's not the book." Kuwabara says to himself as that was said a giant monster with three eyes that looked like a ogre lands on the ground. Kuwabara is shock to how big the ogre is. "Alright, ogre. I'm gettin' that book one way or the other.

Kuwabara powers up but instead of glowing his usual gold color. His spirit energy glows silver and soon his double spirit swords appears. The ogre charges at Kuwabara with Kuwabara dodging the ogre but ogre whacks him with his hand making Kuwabara hit the wall of the cave. Kuwabara gets up and charges at the troll but his weapon changes into his dimension sword but the ogre holds his to tell Kuwabara to stop which makes the psychic stop and trip over himself.

"I am the guardian of the Book of Darkoff." The ogre says. "Who dares enter here without knowing the secret password?"

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, I know the password."

"What is it, Kazuma Kuwabara?"

"Hythenis Moltomis."

"That is correct, you may have the book, keep it safe in your hands."

"Yes, Mr. ogre, I will."

The ogre soon disappears and Kuwabara walks out of the cave and he sees Nork but he notices Nork changes again the armor is more prominent and he look more rhino than ever and he taller than the psychic himself. Kuwabara goes up to Nork.

"Nork, you're…wow!"

"My name is not Nork anymore my name is Kinglon the Rhastadon."

"Kinglon? A Rhastadon? Whoa! I got what I need let's go to train station."

"Ok."

Back to Yusuke and the others, Yusuke and the other get to Demono's Bazaar. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei walk to try to find the Dead Root saloon. They ask demons where it was and one demon points to them where it was and he leads them there and they see demons drinking and playing poker. Yusuke taps at the bar and the bartender looks and sees Yusuke and his jaw drops in shock.

"Mr. Urameshi, what would you like?" The bartender asks the Spirit Detective.

"Uh, nothing, I just want to speak to T. Blade." Yusuke answers confused.

"Right away, sir."

The bartender goes into the room and gets T. Blade. T. Blade comes out and Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei are in shock on who is T. Blade is the same female Kuwabara meets hours before. She sits down next Yusuke. Yusuke stares at her. Kurama clears his throat to get his attention.

"Hey, are you T. Blade?" Yusuke asks sheepishly.

"Yes, if you are looking your friend he left hours ago and I don't know where he is."

"Ok, but he did come here?"

"Yes, and he left, you might want to watch your back."

'What?" Yusuke says as a demon tries hitting him but he hits the demon back. The demon gets up and punches him. Yusuke soon blocks the attack. Kurama and Hiei are watching Yusuke fight and the other demons started coming Kurama and Hiei took out their weapons and started fight along with Yusuke. Soon the bouncer comes in and he grabs Yusuke by the shirt and lifts up to his face. Yusuke growls angrily. The bouncer growls making Yusuke stop.

"You startin' fights, Mr. Urameshi?" The bouncer asks angrily.

"No, I was attacked first, dumb ass." Yusuke says angrily.

'It doesn't matter, Mr. Urameshi, you fought back now you get out."

The bouncer throws Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei out the Dead Root, Kurama and Hiei glares at Yusuke. He smiles sheepishly and T. Blade comes out of the Dead Root. She tells Yusuke and the others Kuwabara got on the next train but she doesn't know where. T. Blade goes back into the Dead Root.

"I hate the Darkest Part!" Yusuke says. "This place is backwards, the demon starts the damn fight I get thrown out."

"Detective, the Darkest Part demons rules are different here." Hiei says annoyed.

"How the hell was I supposed to know, Hiei?"

"Well, Yusuke, we need to get on the next train so we can find Kuwabara." Kurama says.

"Let's go." Yusuke says as he, Kurama and Hiei get to the train station…

To be continued…


	4. The Book, the Trains and an Inn

Disclamer: I don't own anyone or anything except the Darkest Part, Decapitation Inn, the Darkest Part trains and tran station, Tolcar's Trove, Book of Darkoff, Marados Band, Kinglon, Darango, Eyelic, Dragus, Demono Jr., Crystill Star, Psytoctolius, Frog Conductor and the Conducter on Demono Jr's train and the demons that attacked the trains.

* * *

Chapter 4- The Book, the Trains and an Inn

On the train that Kuwabara and Kinglon is on. Kuwabara is looking at the Book of Darkoff. He keeps reading it until Kinglon notices and takes the book. Kuwabara looks up at Kinglon with an annoyed face.

"What's wrong you, Kinglon." Kuwabara asks annoyed.

"This is a dangerous book you have. I know that's why it was stolen from Spirit World.

Kuwabara looks at Kinglon in shock while Kinglon puts the book in his face. Kuwabara eyes widen to see Kinglon show him the book up close. Kinglon soon opens the book to where a page is missing. Kuwabara in shock and pulls up the page T. Blade gave him.

"The reason why the book was stolen from Spirit World is because of the page that you have in your hand." Kinglon says seriously.

"You mean this page is the reason why the Book of Darkoff is dangerous." Kuwabara asks seriously.

"Yes, because that page is the most powerful it holds the spell for the most powerful beast in all of the Darkest."

"And you knew this?"

"Yes, I was sent as a spy for someone that Spirit World doesn't know about. My appearance was change to follow you. My superiors thought I was following Yusuke Urameshi but when Psytoctolius caught on to you he made his move on your friends who are following as well."

"What! Urameshi and the others are here!"

"Yes, they are they on their way to Decapitation Inn with where one of my superiors is.

"We have to help them."

"We have to get off at the next station where we will meet my other superior."

"Where's that?"

"Tolcar's Trove! Pull the cord, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara pulls the cord and the train stop and they see a frog conductor and he leads them out. Kinglon and Kuwabara start to run toward Tolcar's Trove. Meanwhile Yusuke and the others get to the Decapitation Inn.

"Ok, let's go." Yusuke says as they got off the train. "Where's the Decapitation Inn?"

"Right here, Yusuke." Kurama answers point to the building that is by the cave Kuwabara went into earlier. The sign moved into wind. Yusuke and the others go inside the Decapitation Inn. Yusuke and the others see the inside of it looking clean surprising Yusuke.

"These Darkest Part demons are weirdest demons in the world." Yusuke says as rings the bell on the desk. "Hey! Is someone here?"

"What do you want?" A big booming voice says.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"Up here, Ma-zoku."

Yusuke looks up and his eyes widen really wide seeing a giant dingo demon with lizard like eyes looking down at him. Yusuke falls down in shock. Kurama and Hiei sit down at the tables near the desk.

"Well, what do you want?" The Giant Dingo Demon asks again.

"Have you seen a human come by here with orange hair and he's taller than me." Yusuke asks unusually nervous.

"No I haven't seen a human!"

"Ok, we'll leave." Yusuke says as looks at Kurama and Hiei who were amused. "Shut the hell up you two he didn't scare me."

"Detective, we could tell and bravado act doesn't work on the Darkest Part demons."

"Damn it, I hate this place let's go."

Yusuke and the others leave and the dingo looks back at them. He puts his hand on his forehead and he sigh in realization.

"I just yelled at Yusuke Urameshi and Kinglon says if I saw them to tell them where their friend was." The dingo says stretching his hand and tapping Yusuke on the shoulder making the Spirit Detective jump scared and Kurama and Hiei in shock.

"Damn it, who…" Yusuke starts to say and sees it's the dingo demon.

"I'm sorry Mr. Urameshi and friends." The dingo demon says. "I know where Mr. Kuwabara is."

"What!" Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei say at the same time.

"But you three have to come back to my inn so we can talk."

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei follow the dingo demon back to his inn. Back to Kuwabara and Kinglon, they get to Tolcar's Trove and they see a green lizard/dragon with white horns and reptilian eyes.

"Kinglon, were you followed?" The lizard/dragon asks.

"No, this is Kazuma Kuwabara, the person they sent on a mission to get the page and the Book."

"A human with the Marados Band on."

"You know about this thing on my arm?" Kuwabara asks.

"Duh, it came from the Darkest Part." The lizard/dragon answers. "Boy, spirit world is the dumbest people in the world send a human with a band that only works on the bad part of Demon World and then get someone to give him the page from the most dangerous book in the whole demon world and make him find the book to boot."

"You know I can hear you." Kuwabara says annoyed.

"I know it was meant to be heard but I'm not calling you or your friends stupid, Mr. Kuwabara. Spirit world is what I'm calling stupid, they're no better than the three kings…sorry one king: Enki!"

"Come on, Kuwabara, we have a train to catch." Kinglon says as he, the lizard/dragon and Kuwabara run toward another train station.

Back to Yusuke and the others who got the same explanation Kuwabara got from Kinglon. Yusuke is confused. Kurama and Hiei understand clearly. The Dingo demon gives the three demons tea.

"So what you saying that that book that Kuwabara has and the page that he has makes this book dangerous." Yusuke asks trying to understand.

"Yes, Mr. Urameshi, I explained that twice now." The dingo demon says.

"Darango, are you going to take us to Kuwabara and the book is now." Hiei asks seriously.

"No, friend of mine is." Darango says as another demon that looks like a turtle with one eye like the Cyclops comes into the room. He waves at Darango and notices Yusuke and the others.

"Well, is this the famous Yusuke Urameshi, Yoko Kurama and Hiei the swordsman I heard all about." The turtle Cyclops says. "Come on you three you want to catch up with your friend right?"

"Where are we going?" Kurama asks the turtle Cyclops.

"To get on the train in this area." The turtle Cyclops says. "By the way the name is Eyelic."

"Well, Eyelic, let's go." Yusuke says boldly as he, Kurama and Hiei follow Eyelic.

Back to Kuwabara, Kuwabara, Kinglon and the lizard/dragon is on a train that is owned by Kinglon and the lizard/demon superiors. Kuwabara looks down and sees a blue menu. He picks it up and looks inside. His eyes widen to see the menu had normal human food and not demon food.

"Is this a joke?" Kuwabara asks skeptically.

"No, we Darkest Part demons eat normal human food. We aren't like the one from the normal part of demon world. The only thing we and they have in common is the Dark Tournament. We saw the Dark Tournament on our TVs. So order what ever you want. Our superior is coming very soon." The lizard/dragon demon says explaining to Kuwabara.

"Dragus, you know Kuwabara doesn't come here often he doesn't know about us." A light male voice says to the lizard/dragon demon.

"Apologies, Mr. Demono Jr., sir." Dragus says.

"Huh?" Kuwabara says looking toward where Demono Jr. is at. He sees a lizard demon with a white collared shirt on green skin and yellow spikes on his head like hair. Demono Jr. sat by Kinglon.

"Have you ordered, Kuwabara?" Demono Jr. asks nicely.

"Uh no, but would like this on the menu." Kuwabara says pointing to the one he wants.

"Conductor, tell the cook Mr. Kuwabara want this one right here and tell to make the menu readable please."

"Yes, Mr. Demono Jr. sir." The Conductor says as he gives the order to the cook.

"Now, Kuwabara, if you have any questions, ask away." Demono Jr. says.

"I do have one question who is this Psytoctolius guy that's after this book." Kuwabara ask

"He is a demon who is a unknown demon nobody knows what he is but he is evil he talks to you like he's friendly but really reading your mind and he knows about your mission and he knows you have the book and the page we are try to stop from reuniting the book and the page."

"What's on that page that's so important because when I tried to read it makes dizzy."

"It's in another language and it can be addicting to read that is why Kinglon took the book from you."

"I see." Kuwabara says as his eyes widen when food came in. "Wow! It's human food."

Kuwabara starts to eat the food while he continues to talk to Demono Jr. Back to Yusuke and the others, Yusuke notices a green menu and picks it up and sees food on the menu that's human shocking the spirit detective. Eyelic shows Yusuke what on the menu and Yusuke orders what he wants.

"Well my superior is coming right now." Eyelic says as a woman about 17 years old comes into the room. She has blonde hair, human skin, she has green eyes and a pink dress fit for a movie star. Kurama and Hiei immediately recognized her.

"You're Crystill Star." Kurama says in shock.

"I'm so glad you recognized me." Crystill says nicely.

"_Whoa! She's hot! Keiko would kill me right now._" Yusuke thought to himself. His eyes widen when his food showed and it was the food he ordered.

"Shocked, Yusuke Urameshi." Crystill says to Yusuke.

"Yeah, I didn't think…wow."

"Crystill Star, what is about this book that's dangerous?" Hiei asks.

"If the page your friend has and the book is fused again it will wake up a creature that hasn't been seen in 500 years." Crystill answers seriously. "It's the…

Crystill didn't finish what she had to say as the train Yusuke and the others are on is attack and at the same time the train Kuwabara is on is also attacked soon demons starts to charge both of the trains and starts to attack them with Psytoctolius watching from a distance laughing sinisterly...

To be continued…


End file.
